Hanachan's Sighs
by M-The.Singer.Of.Stories-M
Summary: Hana-chan is one of the Korosutachi that serves Team Bacchus. Meaning, Romeo, Juliet, Puck, Macbeth and Hamlet in the Myu. Let's find out what she's thinking about them in this fanfic R&R please XD


Yo~ It's been long since I made a Bacchus-fied fanfiction and believe me, my past ones were totally suckish. *sigh* Anyway~ I thought of this just about days ago before sleeping off to Wonderland. It's about Hana-chan of what she thinks about the Bacchus and stuff.

Who's that??~ If you know the Bacchus from Air Gear the Musical then that's your answer~~ If not~ Hana-chan's one of the Korosutachi that serves Team Bacchus meaning Romeo, Juliet, Puck, Hamlet, and Macbeth. If you want more info than that go search it somewhere.

LOL I don't even watch Air Gear xDD Just the Musical Nya~~n! :33 And yeah, I'm aware that Juliet is a guy. Hiroya Matsumoto portrays that role 8DD In this fic Juliet is a girl 'cause I have my reasons.

And it's my fanfic anyway, so no complaints *sigh* I don't tell you people how to make your own fanfics or get some help either. So think twice before you say something. I already explained it so mostly it'll be just her thinking and stuff - what do you think the title meant anyway?, don't tell me that this isn't a Bacchus fic - they're already in it.

Dedication: The Team Bacchus I'm in. Honestly, the only ones I remember are my Juliet and Puck XDD LOL Sorry. But the other three that are part of this Team Bacchus - shall be included also!

The characters sticks to their personalities in the myu but they have their side personalities from my Team Bacchus :33 I don't know much about the others though. So sorry DD8

Disclaimer: If I owned AG MYU then I would've been in it and I would've met the RUN&GUN :33. Sadly, I'm not the owner of it. So yeah, I DONUT OWN THAT MYUSICAL! All rights go to their respective owners. And the usual yada yada.....

* * *

"Sigh..." I said as I opened the door to my room. I just had finished an order from the leader of the Bacchus, Romeo-sama, when I came in. I plopped myself on my bed as I reached for a book that I was currently reading when, suddenly we were called to assemble again, and by WE I mean the Korosutachi - the one who serves the members of Team Bacchus. I am one of them, they call me "Hana-chan" surprisingly no one cares if I'm a boy or a girl, we mostly wear the same outfits, and so I see myself as one of the gay members in this group. I often address the members of Team Bacchus with "-sama" on the end, for they are much higher and compared to them - I'm a total weaboo and a noob.

As I came down from the stairs, I saw the person who summoned us all. "Puck-sama..." I whispered as I lined in position with the other Korosutachi. From my point of view I guessed he was needing help in something.

"Move out!" Puck shouted as his voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Eh?" I said dumbfounded, clueless on what the task is. "Didn't you hear what I said, Hana-chan? I said 'Everyone but YOU will be doing it.'" He pointed out.

"What? Why am I not included, Puck-sama?" I was confused on what he said until he patted me on the head. I sighed as I looked at him. "I'll just go ask Shin-chan then." I took his hand off my head.

He looked at me funnily enough as if he knew what was I thinking. "You're deep in thought, that's why I didn't bother to include you in this task." He reasoned as I stopped thinking.

"Why is that?" I asked annoyed by the fact he doesn't want to answer my questions. It must be silly again if their planning on something. He noticed my face was starting to scrooge up.

"Tell you what, I won't order you around for awhile. Just me though and not the others." He smiled as he left me sighing and nodding at his words.

So the usual I climbed up the stairs and retreated to my room. Truthfully, I was a little bit thankful, for Puck-sama left me off his leash for awhile. I have to say he's the closes member of the Bacchus I know by heart. He's the Korosutachi's closes master, and it's enjoying how can he play with us sometimes - But it is troubling when we have to do all the work for him and then he just runs off. Like for example, fighting off Buccha of the Kogarasumaru. Ugghh... He just opens his capsule to summon us, waves his green flag, then he rolls off on his air treks while we dance around the dude with green ribbons and pathetically, the bozo collapses after being shot with them. Funny, entertaining, but I guess the bigger they are the harder they fall.

My thoughts disappeared as I heard a knock on my door. I bounced off my bed and opened the door, it revealed Juliet - holding her sword. I'd be lucky enough to be beaten up if she's mad at me like what she did to Ikki the last time.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." She said as she grabbed my hand and took me to her room. I sighed as she plopped me on her chair. "Do you need something Juliet-sama?" I questioned as I watched her close the door behind.

She pulled out huge strips of cloth from her desk and placed it before me. I sweat-dropped as I watch what she was doing. "I... Need you to choose colors for me." She said as she stood up after placing a strips of colorful cloth on the floor.

"Why... Me?" I asked. "'Cause you're the only one I could ask of this. And your a girl like me." She smiled as she looked at me. "Can't you just use Pink again? That's your color anyway." I sighed as I stood up from the chair.

"NO!" She shouted firmly as she swung her sword before me, cutting a strand of my hair. Honestly, I wasn't surprised by this event, she always does this to everyone - so I got used to it.

"Okay~ Whatever you say Juliet-sama~~" I sang as I knelt down on the floor and started to pick colors to her liking. "Thanks!" She said cheerfully as she listened to my suggestions. I sighed in relief that she was gladly paying attention to me.

After that, I strolled back to my room. I have to admit I enjoy spending time with Juliet-sama. She may not be that close to me, but she's nice at times and I really like it that she's open to me and I much enjoy it when she listens to my words~ even though I'm closer to Puck - Although sometimes I find it hard to talk to her especially when she's broody and when she's with the group.

I opened the door and lay myself down on my bed. I reached for the book earlier and started to read a chapter. After several minutes had gone pass, I left my room just to find myself meeting ways with Hamlet in the hallway.

"AHH! HANA-CHAN!" He said befabbled by my sudden appearance. "I thought you were-" I cut him off his words. "Commands?" I asked as I raised my brow at him.

"Nothing. I was surprised to see you here - well this is your door, I do believe." He laughed as he sweat-dropped, hiding something.

I noticed that his arms were folded on his back - holding something in his hands. So I leaned a little closer to find out when suddenly he backed away from me.

"Ne, Hamlet-sama. What do you hold in your hands?" I asked cautiously, I was afraid it might be his helmet, ready to smash on my head - again like always.

"Someone like you shouldn't question things like this." He said in confidence as he waved his handkerchief with his other hand, the other was still attached to the thing he was holding behind his back.

I sighed in annoyance as I went back into my room, leaving that hair-flipping narcissist in the hall. I don't know much about Hamlet, he's cute in his small size - but I do think he's someone who is dramatic and all that confidence stuff. Hmph! I decided to go on my computer to steam off for awhile. As I opened my messages, I instantly received a PM from Macbeth-sama. Summoning me in the living room. So much for letting myself steam off. I dragged myself down the stairs and into the living room. I approached Macbeth as soon as I saw him.

"You called, Macbeth-sama?" I said with fear in my voice. I was afraid that he might throw something at my face again - the last thing he threw at my face was his snotty hanky. So not ideal!

"I thought you were with the other Korosutachi?" He said as he turned to me. "Well, Puck-sama wanted me to-" I got cut off by him.

"Puck, You say? Well you're not here to slack off just because some Wakiyaku told you to!" He shouted at my face. I was ready to cry, Macbeth-sama used to be nice to me until I got very close to Puck-sama.

I sighed doubtfully before answering until....

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" Puck shouted as he placed himself between me and Macbeth. "You can insult and threat all you want. BUT you do not do this to a Korosutachi!" He exclaimed as I wiped the formed tears from my eyes.

I sighed happily as I saw the two fight with each other. I love to admit that I like their pairing and that I enjoy watching them argue about some silly things. I giggled under my breath as Puck-sama told me to cheer up right after Macbeth-sama apologized to me.

I, once again, climbed up the stairs to my room. As I opened my door I noticed that someone had been there. I dashed inside quickly, but no one was there. I scanned for my items that might have been stolen, but everything was there - or so I think it was. How particularly odd... I feel something's missing, but what?

I opened my closet to find out, I sighed happily as I saw an outfit that was to my liking. It looked really magnificent than my Korosutachi outfit. It was similar to Juliet-sama's clothes but it had long sleeves, a glove that covers half of my palm and two fingers, a bandanna that goes around my head in a stylish way than Macbeth-sama's, another bandanna that can be wrapped around my left wrist, the pants looked very stylish with it's slightly wavy style, on my waist a really cool belt that looked like a ribbon that can be of use during battle and the top was criss-crossed with some black and red ribbons that finishes at my back. I was delighted was the creation of the outfit so I put it on as quick as I could and it fits me! I felt hung around a part of my waist so I snapped it off to see what was on it. It said "Created by Juliet. Hope you like it, Hana-chan!" I gasped as I saw Juliet-sama's name, why would she create something so lovely for me?

I decided to go out and thank her, but I met Romeo-sama in the hallway as I opened my door. "Hana-chan." He called as I walked towards him. "Yes, Romeo-sama?" I asked as I looked at him.

I saw that he was holding a number of papers in his hands as my mind about thanking Juliet slipped off and disappeared. It must be another script if I may -sama is someone who likes to experiment on things. That's why some of his scripts are a little bit random, but seriously I advice for him to get a laptop and stop proclaiming lovey-dovey scenes with Juliet. It's not that lovely anymore and most of all it's making me sick.

"It's about someone, who's really good." He winked as he held the scrip in front of me. The words swam before my eyes as he just let me glance at it for few seconds. But I could've sworn I saw my name there.

"Ahh, I see then. I hope it'll be nice like the last time." I sighed and smiled slightly. "Come." He signaled. "Follow me to the backyard."

I hesitated at first when I remembered why I was out of my room. "B-But, Romeo-sama. I need to find Juliet-sama first." I stammered at my first word. "She's in the backyard too. So now come on." He said as he looked at my outfit.

"Wow, that really fits you. You should wear it all the time." I blushed as I remembered I was wearing it and looked at myself. "E-Eh.. I only have one, Romeo-sama." I said as I looked at him. "Then wear that often, okay?" He said as he went down the stairs.

I nodded at his words and so as he commanded, I followed him to the backyard. I was curious and anxious to find out what was there.

"Surprise!" I heard everyone shout as I saw them. "Why... Why this? What's going on? Did I miss something?" I asked as I looked at them. "Not missed. Lost! You've lost your sunshine, Hana-chan!" Puck shouted as he danced around me.

"Yeah, even the other Korosutachi members noticed it too." Juliet added as she handed me a cake on a plate. "Ohh, but it's not my birthday. And it's definitely not a special occasion." I sighed as I continued to look around the place.

It was decorated - Bacchus style!

"Oh we know! But we don't need a broody Korosutachi like you!" Hamlet scolded. "Then, just kick me off the team." I insisted. Everyone broke into silence as they looked at me with sad and disappointing eyes.

"Hana-chan, no one can replace you." Puck said as he hugged me too tightly breaking the silence AND my space barrier. After 5 seconds he let go and I was desperate for air, I couldn't wiggle out of his grasp - he was too strong and tall.

"You've been here with us since... I don't know." Macbeth firmly said as he slapped me on the back and laughed. "Cheer up. It's alright to be broody sometimes, but don't get carried away yanno~" Juliet sang as she winked at me.

I was speechless, I didn't want to say something that'll make them throw cake at me or worse throw the chairs at me. So I sighed happily and nodded at their remarks.

"Y-Y-Yeah, But if I'm all sunny again..." I bowed my head in shame. "I'll just be a total weaboo and noob whenever... And I'll just annoy everyone." "Says you!" Puck shouted as he patted me on the head.

"Hana-chan, you're not what you think." Romeo smiled as he handed me my Air Treks. I gasp as I noticed that this was the missing object in my room.

"I hope you don't mind." Shin-chan said as he tapped me. "I'm the one who's been in your room. Don't worry, I didn't take anything but your Air Treks and by the way, you look awesome in that outfit of yours." He smiled.

"No, it's fine. and Thanks." I said as I looked at my Air Treks and to my outfit. "Yeah! You look cool in that outfit of yours." Juliet shouted as she swung her sword merrily, everyone ducked at the right time too.

"T-Thanks, for making it for me." I said. "No problem~" She sang as Puck danced around me again. "You look cute! And you're even way cooler than Macbeth over there." He snickered as he pointed to Macbeth.

"What!?" Macbeth said as soon as he saw Puck pointing at him. "Well, it's true. I mean her bandanna pawns your bandanna any day!" Puck laughed at Macbeth's face as he ran off leaving Macbeth to chase him.

I giggled under my breath as my watched the two run around and chase each other back then they came to a stop after a few minutes. I'm so blessed to get to see moments like this~~

"So are you happy now, Hana-chan?" Juliet asked as everyone waited for my answer, nervous of what the outcome of their effort was gonna be. "Well, everyone did work hard... Wait did you?" I asked to reassure.

"OF COURSE WE DID! NOW TELL US, ARE YOU HAPPY OR NOT!" Everyone said in unison, waiting for my other answer. "How ignorant can you be?" Hamlet snorted. "And by the way, great outfit. It looks nice you." He added.

"Thank you, that's the nicest thing you've said to me all day." I replied with a calm face. "Yes, I'm happy." I said calmly with a smile on my face, I put on my Air Treks so everyone can be sure. I set aside my cake on a nearby table for later.

"Anyway, it's been long since I've skated freely everywhere!" I shouted with glee as I skated with my fellow Korosutachi. The members of Team Bacchus joined me in my happiness.

I have to say, however I ended up here with them, I'll always be happy because this is the best thing that ever happened to me and I have a family that's more than enough of love I could get.

"Thank you, everyone."

* * *

Wow... Long. I thought this would be short but when I started typing I couldn't stop and here it is XDD I hope this wouldn't be ratted out into a noob fanfiction *hides in the Fail!Boat* And sorry for the typos *sigh*

Reviews please, honestly please. *sigh* It's not that great making a fanfic without reviews in it DD8 Flames or any kind of stuff related to that are not welcomed. HELPFUL criticism I like~~ Nice reviews - I like much better LOL XD

Hope you liked it~~ and thanks for reading :33


End file.
